Pixar Wiki:General rules
This page contains a list of the general rules and policies regarding the wiki that the Pixar Wiki staff would like our users to follow. Policies on specific topics can be found in the Policy category. Policies *This wiki is written factually and for official Pixar information only. As such, please do not put opinions of a subject on an article, or speculative information that cannot be properly backed by an official source. Note, other wikis and sites like IMDb are not considered official. **Note: Wikipedia is not an official source. *Fan-made material such as fan theories, fanart or fanfiction should be kept out of the mainspace - it is, however, permitted in spaces such as blog and user pages. *All minor edits should be marked as "Minor edit". Minor edits include events such as fixing typos, linking to an article, or changing a line of coding or text. *Proofread your work prior to publishing an edit; this includes checking text and pictures, as well as additional coding. *Please use proper grammar and spelling. *This wiki uses American standards, therefore British standards should not be used. Some examples include color over colour, favorite over favourite, etc. *Leave a signature when posting a new topic or reply on a talk page. Signatures can be inserted with --~~~~. *Major edits should be discussed on the article's corresponding talk page prior to being published. **Related, be careful about making excessive amounts of edits within a short amount of time, such as adding categories to pages. If you feel there is a large amount of changes required please check with an admin or discuss it on the Talk:Pixar Wiki first. This helps reduce the possibility of you making a lot of changes that then needs to be reverted. In addition, such behavior may cause you to be blocked. Instead, a better choice is to make edits to a few pages, then wait a day or two to see if the changes are reverted or modified. If not, then you can continue making your changes. *Talk pages should only be used for discussing edits to the article, rather than opinions on the matter. *Spam of any sort is not allowed, which is the advertisement of your own websites, work, or anything else. Users may do this in moderation on their user pages as long as they are contributing to the wiki. *Do not vandalize the site in any way, such as blanking an article or adding non-sensible text. *The use of alternate or multiple accounts is prohibited. *Usernames must be kept appropriate. In addition to a block here, your account will be reported to Wikia, potentially resulting in a global ban (provided it breaks the terms of use) *User pages should only be edited by either the corresponding user or an administrator, the latter of which should only take place if any present content goes against any of the rules listed on this page. *Instead of edit warring with another user, we ask that you attempt to work out the problem in a civilized manner on the article's talk page, or by having a discussion on the user's talk page. If the issue fails to be solved, an administrator should be contacted and they will join the search for a solution. *Do not egg on, battle or engage at all with a vandal, as this often just encourages the behavior. Instead, notify an administrator and let him or her deal with the problem. *While you are allowed to leave messages reminding other users of policies, please do not abuse this power; only leave a warning or reminder to the user if they truly deserve it. This should be done on the user's talk page. *Removal of warnings from your talk page is forbidden. *Re-creating pages that have already been deleted by an administrator will result in a consequence, unless it is for good reason (such as something being confirmed after the page was deleted). *If an administrator makes an edit or correction, it should be left as is. If you disagree with the edit, please contact the administrator on their talk page. *Claiming to be an administrator when, in reality, you are not, is strictly prohibited. *Repetitive bullying or harassment of another user is strictly prohibited. This includes verbally assaulting someone over their interests, sexuality, username, edits, etc. Category:Help Category:Policy